


[Podfic] Grocery List

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [64]
Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Junk Food - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: For this prompt at comment-fic:Flash +/ Rogues, if he didn't personally take care of the Rogues' grocery shopping they'd just live off hot dogs and beer forever





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grocery List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315623) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Recorded as a party favor for @stilllindsay for #ITPE2016.
> 
> Thank you to storiesfortravellers for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by somethingincorporeal

| 

## Grocery List

  


**Author:** storiesfortravellers  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** The Flash, DCU  
  
**Pairing:** Barry/Leonard; Rogues-Relationship  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** For this prompt at comment-fic:  
Flash +/ Rogues, if he didn't personally take care of the Rogues' grocery shopping they'd just live off hot dogs and beer forever  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bFlash%5d%20Grocery%20List.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4315623) | **Wordcount:** 949  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bFlash%5d%20Grocery%20List.mp3) | **Size:** 6.1 MB| **Duration:** 0:05:59  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bFlash%5d%20Grocery%20List.m4b) | **Size:** 2.9 MB| **Duration:** 0:05:59  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
